A la recherche de celle que tu aimes
by music67love
Summary: HPDM Je l'ai quitté quand il m'a avoué ça... Et maintenant, il faut que je l'aide à retrouver celle qu'il aime. Mais arriverais-je à taire mes sentiments pour lui? POV Harry
1. Prologue

**A la recherche de celle que tu aimes****  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (je ne fais plus que ça XD)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Je l'ai quitté quand il m'a avoué ça... Et maintenant, il faut que je l'aide à retrouver celle qu'il aime. Mais arriverais-je à taire mes sentiments pour lui? POV Harry  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Voui voui... Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic (qui a dit encore??). J'ai finis "Métamorphose" alors je me suis dis que je pouvais bien poster cette fic ;-p_

* * *

**Prologue**

Nous sommes le dernier week-end de Juin. Demain, tous les élèves de septième année passent leurs Aspics et après... Après nous nous lançons tous dans la vie active. Je suis assis sous le vieux chêne, dans le parc. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, le soleil tape fort et beaucoup d'élèves se baignent dans le lac, malgré l'interdiction. Moi, je les regarde s'embrasser. A force de les observer à longueur de temps j'ai remarqué qu'il ne l'embrasse que les yeux ouverts. Elle, elle ne remarque rien. Je l'envie et, en même temps, j'ai une véritable peine pour elle. Je l'envie parce qu'elle, elle peut s'afficher avec lui, l'embrasser quand elle le veut, lui _faire l'amour_ quand elle veut. Et j'ai de la peine pour elle, parce que je sais que quand il est avec elle, c'est à _moi_ qu'il pense. Quand il l'embrasse, ce sont _mes_ lèvres qu'il frôle et c'est avec _ma_ langue qu'il joue. Et, quand il lui fait l'amour, c'est _mon_ torse qu'il voit, _mes_ mamelons qu'il embrasse, _mes_ fesses qu'il pénètre. Je me demande s'il lui est déjà arrivé de crier mon prénom lorsqu'il se répand en elle.

« Tu les regarde encore, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande Hermione, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Oui. »

Je répond sans même détourner les yeux du couple et je sais que Hermione les regarde, elle aussi.

Tiens, ils ont fini de s'embrasser. Ils recommenceront bientôt, je le sais. Mais c'est déjà deux minutes de moins de souffrance pour moi. Elle lève les yeux à l'endroit où nous sommes et j'ai subitement envie de disparaître, de ne faire qu'un avec l'arbre. Trop tard, elle nous a vu. Elle se lève et prend la main de son petit-ami et, main dans la main, ils s'asseyent à côté de nous. Mon visage prend le sourire de circonstance que j'arbore dès qu'ils sont là. Après les salutations d'usage, elle se met à parler de tout et de rien, lui la serrant contre son torse.

Vous vous demandez sans doute de qui je veux parler ? Et bien, du couple le plus populaire de Poudlard, Ginny Weasley et Draco Malfoy. Jusque là, pas de problème. J'étais vraiment heureux de savoir que ma – presque – soeur s'était trouvé quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était Draco Malfoy. Et puis, la première fois que je les ai vus s'embrasser, j'ai ressentit de la jalousie. Une putain de jalousie qui se répandait à l'intérieur de moi et qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle le touche. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'embrasse. Je voulais qu'il soit à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que j'aimais Draco Malfoy. Non, au début, je pensais que, à être trop seul, je ressentais de la jalousie envers n'importe qui. Alors je suis sortis quelque temps avec Lavande. Mais la jalousie persistait. Alors je me suis questionné sur mes véritables sentiments envers Draco Malfoy. Je ne le détestais plus, je trouvait même sa compagnie agréable. J'aimais parler avec lui, rire avec lui et j'aurais aimé encore plus l'embrasser. C'est lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte que j'ai rompu avec Lavande. Je venais de découvrir que j'aimais Draco Malfoy.

Un jour, lors de nos petites séances de discussions quotidiennes au bord du lac, ne pouvant me retenir, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments envers lui. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais à la folie et que de le voir dans les bras de Ginny me faisait mal à en crever. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Et, doucement, il s'est rapproché de moi et m'a embrassé. Doucement, tendrement. Nous avons couché ensemble ce soir là. Et le soir suivant aussi. Depuis, nous nous voyons presque tous les soirs, sauf lorsque Ginny dort avec lui, ce qui arrive de plus en plus fréquemment ces jours-ci.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne veux pas la quitter. Je lui ai déjà posé la question plusieurs fois, mais il ne m'a jamais répondu. Alors j'accepte cette situation, même si je sais qu'un jour, je ne le supporterai plus. J'essaye de ne pas m'imaginer ce que je serais capable de faire lorsqu'elle arrivera, car je sais que je pourrai aller jusqu'au meurtre.

Pour Hermione, c'est à peu près le même problème. Sauf qu'elle, elle n'est pas amoureuse de Draco, mais de Ginny. Elle m'en a parlé un soir que je les regardais s'embrasser pour la énième fois dans la salle commune. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était amoureuse de Ginny. Que la voir dans les bras de Malfoy lui faisait mal. Qu'elle voulait être celle qui la prendrait dans ses bras, celle qui la réconforterait. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle me disait ça. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait compris que je ressentais aussi ce sentiment pour Draco. A partir de ce moment, j'ai compris qu'on été tout les deux dans la même galère. Celle de l'amour.

Alors que Ginny se cale plus confortablement dans les bras de mon blond, je crois apercevoir comme un _''Pardon'' _muet dans ses yeux gris. Je ne dis rien, mais mon sourire commence légèrement à se faner et mes yeux à se remplir de larmes.

« Harry ? Ça ne va pas ? » me demande Ginny, visiblement inquiète.

« Si, si... Je suis juste un peu fatigué. » lui répondé-je, en essayant de réafficher mon sourire.

Je la vois ouvrir la bouche, sans doute pour répliquer quelque chose. A ce moment là, Draco lui parle doucement dans l'oreille, sûrement dans le but de la faire changer d'avis et ne plus me questionner. Il a toujours sus quand il fallait continuer à me parler ou non, même si avant il utilisait ce ''don'' pour me faire sortir de mes gonds. En tout cas, ça marche, puisqu'elle parle de tout autre chose. Je sais que, plus tard, j'aurai droit à un interrogatoire en règle, dont elle seule à le secret, mais, pour le moment, je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Je trouverais bien une bonne excuse d'ici là.

Ron arrive en courant et s'affale à côté de nous. S'il est là, c'est que Blaise n'est pas loin. Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Le métisse arrive en courant environ deux secondes plus tard, deux sac pendus à ses bras.

« Connard de rouquin ! Tu m'as laissé porter ton sac qui pèse une tonne ! » s'écrit-il en s'affalant à côté de Ron.

« C'est toi qui as proposé de me le porter. » réplique Ron.

« Je savais pas qu'il était si lourd ! T'as foutu quoi dedans ? Une brique ? »

« Et ben, vu que ce soir je dors avec toi... J'ai... » commence-t-il en rougissant à vue d'oeil.

« Tu as ? » demande Blaise, méfiant.

« J'ai ramené le Kama-Sutra pour hommes. » dit Ron d'une toute petite voix.

Je me retiens d'éclater de rire en voyant l'air choqué de Blaise.

« Tu... Tu as quoi ? » demande Blaise, ébahis.

« J'ai ramené le Kama-Sutra pour hommes. » répéta Ron, plus fort qu'avant.

« Mais... Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... Tu me reproches d'être chiant au lit. » lui répond Ron, visiblement triste.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Pas besoin de le dire, je le vois dans tes yeux quand on couche ensemble. »

Ron commence à s'énerver et nous, nous ne pouvons que rester là, à les regarder. Je me sens mal à l'aise et l'impression d'être de trop revient, comme à chaque fois qu'on est tous ensemble. Un baiser, un mot doux, un effleurement, une dispute... Toutes ces choses propres à un couple et qui mettent mal à l'aise un célibataire. Enfin, pour dire la vérité, c'est surtout moi que ça dérange. Quand Ginny s'est mise avec Draco et que Ron était encore célibataire, il ne semblait pas plus mal à l'aise que ça. Enfin... Ron c'est Ron ! Hermione ressent la même chose, j'en suis sûr. Dans un sens, ça me réconforte de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à faire semblant d'être heureux lorsqu'ils sont là.

Je vois Ron qui se met à pleurer. Je regarde Ginny, Dray et Hermione. Devons-nous partir pour laisser Ron et Blaise seuls ? Ginny me fait un petit signe de tête qui répond positivement à ma question muette. Nous nous levons. Je vois Draco murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny et, instantanément, mon coeur se serre. La rousse embrasse mon blond et là, ce n'est plus mon coeur qui se serre, mais mes poings. Le baiser ne dure pas longtemps et Ginny me fait un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans le château. Hermione se dépêche de la suivre, sans doute pour pouvoir être un peu seule avec elle, sans Draco.

« Il faut que je te parle en privé. » me fait Draco.

Je le suis, docile. Je n'ai pas dit grand-chose depuis que je me suis levé et mes prises de paroles se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Je sais que mes amis – et surtout Draco – sont inquiets pour moi, mais je n'y peux rien. Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire semblant d'être heureux alors que je ne le suis pas et, déjà qu'ils doivent subir mon air triste, je ne veux pas les embêter encore plus avec mes petits problèmes en leur parlant.

Nous arrivons au début de la forêt interdite, là où il n'y a pas assez d'arbres pour qu'il fasse complètement nuit, mais assez pour qu'on ne nous voye pas.

« Voilà, comme ça je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura personne pour nous embêter. » me dit-il, avant de m'embrasser.

Je ne saurait vous dire exactement ce que je ressent. C'est comme si mon corps se débarrassait d'un poids invisible, tellement je me sens léger dans ses bras. Je suis sûr que s'il ne m'avait pas plaqué contre un arbre et ne me tenait pas dans ses bras, je m'envolerai. Je voudrais que ce baiser ne cesse jamais, que sa langue ne cesse jamais de chercher la mienne, que ses mains ne cessent jamais de dessiner des arabesques invisibles sur mon torse. Mais, malheureusement, le baiser s'arrête et les caresses également.

« Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. » me murmure mon ange blond en déposant un baiser sur ma clavicule droite, « Ginny ne m'a pas lâché cette semaine. »

« Pourquoi ne la quittes-tu pas ? »

« Harry... On a déjà eu cette conversation un milliard de fois. Je ne peux pas. » me dit-il, l'air vraiment exaspéré.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » je demande à nouveau, énervé.

« Parce que... »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Ecoute bébé, on ne peux pas remettre cette discussion à plus tard ? »

« Non. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne la quittes pas ! On pourrait être ensemble tout le temps ! On aurait plus besoin de se cacher ! Tu ne voudrais pas d'une vie comme ça ? » demandé-je, triste.

« Je... Bien sûr que si, mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je... Ginny est enceinte. »

A ces mots, ma bouche s'ouvre en grand. Ginny ? Enceinte ? Non ce... ce n'est pas possible...

« Elle est enceinte de... »

« Moi. »

« Tu... Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire ça ne pourrais pas être quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Je me met à bégayer sans le vouloir et je vois Draco secouer négativement la tête. Alors c'est ça... C'est ça la raison de la continuité de leur couple ?

« Tu... Tu l'aimes ? »

« Tu sais bien que non. Je n'aime que toi Harry. Que toi. »

Mon corps est parcourut de soubresauts et mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Draco me prends alors dans ses bras et me berce, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête définitivement de pleurer.

« Que... Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Et bien... Je vais élever cet enfant, me marier avec Ginny et essayer de faire un bon père et un bon mari. »

« Et tu ne réussiras pas si je reste près de toi. » dis-je, soudain conscient de ce fait.

« Quoi ? » me demande-t-il, visiblement choqué et étonné.

« Je... Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi Draco. Si je reste à Londres, si on se revoit, je sais que tu feras du mal à Ginny et à ton enfant, même sans le vouloir. Alors... Je vais partir. »

« Tu quoi ? » s'étrangle-t-il

« Dès que j'aurais passé mes Aspics je partirais. Je te laisserai vivre ta vie ici et élever ton enfant. »

« Tu... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Harry ! Je t'aime ! » me dit-il en me serrant contre lui, fortement.

« Je suis désolé Draco. »

Je sens des larmes. Ne me dites pas que... Draco pleure ? Non mon ange... Ne pleure pas, pas pour moi. Je t'en prie... Comment veux-tu que je parte si tu pleures ? Comment veux-tu que je réussisse à t'abandonner si tu craques ainsi dans mes bras ? Je t'en supplie mon ange, pardonne-moi... Je fais ça pour toi, ne m'en veux pas mon ange.

Lentement, je me détache de lui. Sa force l'a abandonné et je le vois la tête baissée, les larmes coulant sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé. » murmuré-je, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du château.

**A suivre... **

* * *

**Ceci est un chapitre-test. Je m'explique: si vous l'aimez je met la suite, sinon je supprime ;-p**

**Pour changer, cette fic sera quelque peu policière et sera basée sur un POV Harry. Le deuxième chapitre est déjà prêt, j'attends vos impressions sur ce chap avant de poster la suite. Par contre, je ne sais pas si la suite viendra rapidement, comme j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours --'**

**Voilà... Vos impressions?**

**music67love**


	2. Cinq ans plus tard

**A la recherche de celle que tu aimes****  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (je ne fais plus que ça XD)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K.Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Je l'ai quitté quand il m'a avoué ça... Et maintenant, il faut que je l'aide à retrouver celle qu'il aime. Mais arriverais-je à taire mes sentiments pour lui? POV Harry  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Voui voui... Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic (qui a dit encore??). J'ai finis "Métamorphose" alors je me suis dis que je pouvais bien poster cette fic ;-p_

* * *

**RARS ANONYMES:**

**Malicia**: Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes XD... Court mais efficace ;)

**Miss Tic**: Le rapport entre le titre et la fic, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre... Le prologue posait juste les bases ;)... Et, oui, ça finira en Drarry (ça finit toujours en drarrys avec moi ;p)

**Line**: Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ;)

**Camille**: lol, ne t'en fais pas, ça ne me dérange pas si ta reviews n'est pas logue :-) en tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que mon prologue t'ai plut!

**elena**: Surtout quand il vient de moi -rougit- ça me touche vraiment! Merci!

**bulle-de-mousse**: lol... L'important c'est que tu m'en écrive une aujourd'hui (fin au moment où t'as posté ;p)... Ca me fait très plaisir de savoir que tu aimes mes fics!

**MERCI A TOUTES POUR VOS REVIEWS SUR CETTE NOUVELLE FIC!**

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard...**

_Cinq ans plus tard :_

« Ah, je vous cherchait justement, Mr Evans. »

Je me retourna à la voix de mon patron.

« Oui, Mr Blincksey ? »

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« J'aurais besoin que vous ailliez enregistrer une déposition. »

« Une déposition ? »

« Oui, une déposition. Vous savez encore ce que c'est ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Pourquoi est-il toujours obligé de me faire chier ? Je n'ai pas que ça à foutre !

« Donc, je disais, vous allez enregistrer une déposition. L'homme vous attend dans votre bureau. »

Et, sur ce, il partit. Une déposition ! Je suis un des policier les plus compétent de cette foutue ville et lui il veut que j'enregistre une déposition comme un simple bleu ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne veut pas non plus que j'aille récurer les chiottes ?

Je soupire fortement. Mes pas m'ont menés, inconsciemment, devant mon bureau où, à travers la vitre floutée de la porte, j'essaye d'apercevoir la silhouette de la ''victime'', mais je ne vois strictement rien.

« Excusez-moi, j'avais une affaire en cours. » fais-je de mon ton le plus professionnel en entrant dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Au son de la voix, je m'arrête brusquement. Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Pas lui ! Par Merlin, faite que ce ne soit pas lui ! Pourtant, si la voix aurait put me tromper, son physique, par contre, ne le peux. Toujours les mêmes cheveux or, mais laissés libres, la peau toujours aussi blanche et ses habits blancs ne font que ressortir cet aura si particulière qu'il émet.

Faire comme si je ne l'avais pas reconnu, il vaut mieux pour ma santé mentale.

« Nom, prénom, date de naissance, adresse, numéro de téléphone, objet de la déposition. » fais-je, d'une voix monocorde.

« Harry... Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas reconnu. »

« Je m'appelle Terrence Evans monsieur, et non Harry. Et j'aimerais que vous fassiez ce que je vous ai demandé. »

« Malfoy, Draco, 5 juin 1980, 12 Street Fire, 020-795-5464, Disparition de ma fille, Shana Malfoy. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, je détache mes yeux de l'ordinateur où je prenais sa déposition.

« Ta fille a quoi ? »

« Tiens, on repasse au tutoiement ? » demande Draco, un sourire quelque peu moqueur au bord des lèvres.

« Malfoy... » fais-je menaçant, « Commence pas... »

« Pour en revenir au sujet principal, ma fille a disparue et je veux que tu la retrouve Harry. Ou Terrence, comme tu veux. »

« Pourquoi moi ? Il y a d'autres flics bien plus doués que moi. Sans parler des Aurors. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir quitté le monde sorcier tu sais... Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec mon passé. »

Mon coeur se serra. ''Plus rien avoir à faire avec son passé ?'' Moi y compris ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me demande ça moi ? Je n'en ai plus rien à faire de lui... Enfin je crois. J'espère.

« Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ? »

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher cette question de franchir mes lèvres. Pourquoi l'avait-il quitté ? Il avait plus à y gagner que dans le monde moldu.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerais ne pas en parler. »

« Euh... OK. » fais-je, quelque peu décontenancé. « Hum... Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé ? »

« Je l'ai couchée à huit heures et demi hier soir et je suis venu la réveillé à sept heures ce matin mais elle n'était plus dans son lit. »

Ses yeux brillaient comme s'il allait pleurer, mais aucune larme ni aucuns sanglots ne lui échappèrent, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me remémorer la dernière fois que l'on s'est parlé, où il était tombé dans mes bras, en pleurs, parce que je lui avais annoncé que je le quittait.

« Hum... Tu saurais qui aurait voulut lui faire du mal ? » demandé-je en me reprenant.

« Je suis avocat Harry. Tout le monde me veut du mal, et à ma fille aussi par extension. »

« Je vois... Moi, j'arrête les criminels et toi tu les faits relâcher... »

Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de nous disputer pour une divergence de point de vu professionnel. On parle de ma fille là ! »

« Désolé Malfoy... Bon... Il va falloir que tu me donnes tous les dossiers sur lesquels tu as travaillé. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Si tu avais des lettres de menaces tu me les donnes aussi. Les gens que tu as vu dernièrement, une photo récente d'elle et... j'aimerais voir sa mère... enfin Ginny. »

« Pour la photo, j'en ai une ici, elle date d'il y a deux jours. »

Il me tendit une photo sur laquelle une magnifique fillette aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux yeux gris bleus souriait gentiment.

« Pour Ginny... Nous avons divorcés à la naissance de Shana. Elle est en couple avec Hermione. »

« Ah... » fais-je, en feintant l'indifférence face à leur divorce même si, au fond de moi, j'exultait. « Je suis heureuse pour Hermione... Depuis le temps qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle. »

« Nous aurions pu être en couple, tous les deux. » me dit-il, un accent de nostalgie dans la voix, avant de se lever et de prendre congé.

« Malfoy... »

« Oui ? »

Il s'arrête devant la porte et se retourne. La lumière émanant du couloir l'illuminait davantage et, avec ses habits blancs et ses cheveux couleurs ors, on aurait cru un ange à cet instant.

« Je te préviendrais dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. »

« Merci Terrence. »

Je souris et il ferma la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul avec mes pensées. ''Nous aurions pu être en couple, tous les deux.'' Ainsi, notre histoire a vraiment comptée pour lui ? J'esquisse un sourire nostalgique, avant de me remettre à la paperasse pour demander qu'on me confie l'enquête.

**OooOooO**

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous confier cette affaire à vous ? J'ai des spécialistes pour ce genre d'affaires, vous vous êtes plutôt spécialiste pour les meurtres. »

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens à tout prix à m'occuper de cette affaire ? Après tout, Malfoy et moi ne nous sommes plus vus depuis environs cinq ans (trois jours, quatre heures et cinquante-six minutes... Ah ! Je suis ridicule !) et il revient, comme une fleurs, me demander de m'occuper de sa fille ? Et moi j'accepte... Pitoyable, je suis pitoyable. Il me demanderait de sauter par la fenêtre que je serais encore capable de le faire.

« Justement... Ca me donnera de l'expérience. Et je connais personnellement les parents de la fillette. »

« Evans... Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, ou que je ne pense que vous n'êtes pas un bon policier, mais je préfère confier cette affaire à un homme qui a de l'expérience en la matière. »

Cet homme ne servira à rien. Si ça se trouve, c'est un sorcier qui l'a enlevé et il aura transplané dans la chambre. Mais que puis-je faire ? Je ne vais tout de même pas dire ça au chef.

« Vous pouvez disposer Evans. »

Je sors, résigné et prends quelques affaires dans mon bureau, avant de rentrer chez moi en voiture. Mon appart se situ en plein milieu de Londres, dans un quartier plutôt sympa. Je monta les sept étages qui me séparent de mon chez-moi et de la sérénité à pieds, redoutant assez les ascenseurs, même si je sais que je pourrais transplaner au moindre soucis.

La clef glisse facilement dans la serrure et j'entends un ''Miaou'' provenir de la cuisine. En soupirant, je pose mon attaché-case sur la table d'entrée, enlève mon manteau et ferme la porte – bien sûr. Ce con de chat a déjà tout bouffé ! Non mais j'y crois pas ! Une gamelle entière ! Je le prends dans mes bras, histoire de le soupeser. Putain ! Mais ce chat pèse au moins cent kilos !

« Au régime mon vieux ! » fais-je, en allant directement m'allonger dans mon lit, l'apparition de mon ancien amant m'ayant fortement perturbé.

**OooOooO**

Une caresse... Lui ?

« Mmmh... » soupiré-je, en me retournant pour mieux la sentir.

« Coucou mon ange. »

Un grand sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres, mais j'ouvre pas pour autant les yeux, m'abreuvant de la caresse. Mes bras passent derrière sa nuque et il se baisse, permettant à nos lèvres de sa rejoindre dans un baiser langoureux.

« Tu m'as manqué. » fais-je en ouvrant les yeux, plongeant dans son regard si bleu, presque gris.

« A moi aussi. »

« Tu es partit trop longtemps. » fais-je en boudant.

Il rit, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau et de me susurrer, à l'oreille :

« On va devoir y remédier... J'ai envie de toi. »

« Moi aussi Hayden... Moi aussi. »

Nos lèvres se joignirent en un baiser langoureux et mon T-shirt disparut, comme par magie...

**A suivre... **

* * *

**Hum... Pitié, ne tuez pas l'auteure! Le chapitre est venue vite hein... C'est bien non? Comment ça le problème c'est qu'il y a un mec avec 'Ry? Heu... Bah... Je vais vous expliquer, bougez pashein! -se sauve en courant-**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur ce premier chap, ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir autant de gens qui aiment ce que j'écris ;)**

**music67love ou mumu ;-p  
**

**PS: N'oubliez pas le fofo: harryplusdraco. forumactif. net ;)**


	3. Je reprends l'enquête

**A la recherche de celle que tu aimes****  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (je ne fais plus que ça XD)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J. (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Je l'ai quitté quand il m'a avoué ça... Et maintenant, il faut que je l'aide à retrouver celle qu'il aime. Mais arriverais-je à taire mes sentiments pour lui? POV Harry  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Voui voui... Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic (qui a dit encore?? xD).

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES :**

**Ley **: Miam, c'est bon les chocapics ! (euh... je m'égare là xD). Virer Hayden ? Mais pourquoi ? Il te plaît pas ? Franchement, je comprends pas xD Pour la fille de Dray, va falloir attendre un peu, elle réapparaitra pas de si tôt (bah oui, c'est pas marrant sinon XD)

**Slyth'princess **: Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Hayden ? Je comprends vraiment pas xD... Pourtant je vous assure qu'il est vraiment gentil ! La preuve, il fait le petit-déj à Harry !

**elle sid **: Le chapitre 3 est là, chef! Pour Hayden, va falloir patienter *niark niark niark*

**Plume d'ange **: Elle ressemble à la fic "Guimauve" ? o_O... J'en suis la première étonnée, surtout que je n'ai jamais lu cette fic (malgré tout le bien que tout le monde en dit... Je sais pas, jamais eu envie de la lire XD). Donc bon, j'espère qu'elle se différenciera, en effet ! Ca m'embêterait de penser que je copie une fic que je n'ai jamais lu xD. Ne le prend pas mal surtout ! ^^

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui, comme d'hab, me font très plaisir ! **

* * *

**Je reprends l'enquête... **

Mes yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Le soleil illuminait la chambre, chauffant les draps et m'éblouissant.

« Coucou mon cœur. » fit une voix que je ne connaissait que trop bien.

Je me tourne, pour tomber face à face à Hayden, qui me regarde avec un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Hmm... Salut. » dis-je d'une voix encore fatiguée.

« Tu veux que j'aille faire le petit-déjeuner ? »

Je ne dis rien, acquiesçant simplement, avant de me retourner et de refermer les yeux. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir aujourd'hui, malgré le beau temps – chose quand même assez rare à Londres. L'odeur du café et des toasts vinrent titiller mes narines et je m'assis, humant l'air de plus belle. Mon amant arriva bien vite, un plateau bien garni en main.

« Le petit déjeuner de monsieur Evans et servit. »

Je souris, me léchant les babines d'anticipation. Hayden dépose le plateau sur mes genoux et j'attaque les toasts sans même attendre qu'il s'asseye.

« Hé ben ! T'as faim on dirait ! » rit-il.

« Chi peux chrien, ch'a chantait chrop bon. » dis-je, la bouche pleine.

Il rit à nouveaux, et prit la serviette pour m'essuyer la bouche. Je suis vraiment tombé sur le mec parfait. Le petit déjeuner fut vite engloutit, et les lèvres de mon amant étaient, à présent, posées sur mon sexe dressé. J'adore les fellations le matin.

Malheureusement, mon téléphone portable choisit ce moment pour sonner. Je le saisis, essayant de bouger le moins possible pour ne pas déranger l'activité de mon petit ami.

« C'est... le boulot... J'dois répondre... » fais-je à l'attention d'Hayden.

« Je t'en prie. » me dit-il, enlevant sa bouche de là où elle était.

« Oui ? »

A peine ai-je entendu la voix de mon chef, qu'Hayden reprenait mon sexe en bouche. Je retins, avec grand mal, un gémissement de pur plaisir franchir mes lèvres, et je n'entendis donc pas ce que mon patron était en train de me dire.

« Pardon... Est-ce que... Vous pouvez répéter ? » haletais-je, retenant mes gémissements.

« Ca ne va pas Evans ? Vous avez une drôle de voix. »

« Oh euh... J'ai... Un peu mal au ventre... »

« Prenez donc un médicament et... »

« Arrête ça ! » chuchoté-je à mon amant, en posant la main sur la partie basse du téléphone pour ne pas que mon patron m'entende.

Hayden se contenta de me sourire et reprit mon sexe en bouche, continuant ses longs vas et viens.

« Bref. J'ai besoin de vous. »

« Main... Maintenant ? »

Hayden releva la tête, remarquant mon malaise. Sans sa bouche sur mon sexe, je repris presque immédiatement mes esprits.

« Oui maintenant. »

« Mais c'est mon jour de congé et... »

« Je me fiche que vous travaillez ou non, Evans. J'ai besoin de vous _maintenant_. C'est si difficile à comprendre ? »

« Non monsieur... J'arrive. »

Je raccroche, en colère. Mon amant entame une dernière succion sur mon sexe et je jouis. Pourtant, je n'y prend pas beaucoup de plaisir : la perspective d'être au bureau au lieu de passer ma journée au lit à baiser me fout le moral à zéro. Je hais mon patron.

« Alors ? » me demande Hayden en posant sa tête sur mon estomac.

« Mon patron veut que j'aille le rejoindre. » fais-je en soupirant.

« Maintenant ? »

J'acquiesce simplement de la tête, avant de me lever pour aller prendre une douche rapide et de m'habiller. J'embrasse Hayden, doucement, triste de le laisser seul.

« Je suis désolé... »

Il ne répond rien, et je quitte donc l'appartement, avant de prendre la voiture. Alors que je suis seul, je repense soudain à Malfoy. Je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de l'appeler pour lui dire que je ne suis pas en charge de l'affaire. Il faudrait peut-être que je le fasse... Je secoue la tête. Je le ferais plus tard, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa voix pour le moment. Pas après cette nuit avec Hayden.

J'arrive rapidement au commissariat. Je suis étonné de voir que mon patron m'attend devant la porte : ce n'est pas son genre d'accueillir ses employés.

« Ah, Evans, je suis heureux que vous soyez venu ! »

_''Comme si j'avais eu le choix''_, pensé-je, sans pour autant le dire à voix haute. Sans attendre que je dise quoique ce soit, il me prend par le bras et me traîne jusqu'à son bureau.

« J'ai un meurtre sur les bras dont je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demandé-je en prenant place dans un fauteuil.

Mon chef sort un dossier de son bureau et me le tends. Je jette un coup d'oeil rapide sur la couverture, avant de l'ouvrir. Une photo est en première page. L'homme est en uniforme et est étendu à terre, sans aucun dommage apparent.

« C'est un flic ? » demandé-je à nouveau, bien que je connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Oui. Il travaillait sur la disparition de la fille de Mr Malfoy. »

Je lève soudain les yeux, regardant mon chef.

« Il faut que je voie le corps. »

« C'est-à-dire que... »

Il hésite. Pourquoi ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

« Des agents du FBI l'ont déjà emporté. Ils ont dit qu'ils se chargeraient de cette enquête... Et de celle de la disparition aussi. »

« Qu'est-ce que les agents du FBI ont à voir avec ça ? Et à Londres en plus ! »

« Je ne sais pas... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils étaient assez bizarres... J'en ai entendu un dire ''moldu'' ou un truc du genre et... »

Je n'écoute plus. Moldu... Les Aurors s'occupent donc de cette affaire. Ce qui veut dire que c'est sûrement un sorcier qui a commit ce meurtre. Alors la disparition de la fille de Malfoy aurait quelque chose à voir avec le monde magique ?

« Il faut que vous me chargiez de l'affaire Malfoy. » le coupé-je, sans même avoir fait attention à son babillage.

« Que... Quoi ? »

« Ecoutez, je ne peux pas encore vous expliquer pourquoi, mais... Je pense que vos équipes seront insuffisantes, même si vous placer le meilleur des experts. »

« Et vous prétendez pouvoir réussir à la retrouver ? »

« Je ne prétends pas, j'en suis sûr. »

Il hésite.

« Chef, je vous jure que je ne vous décevrait pas. »

Il me regarde, puis acquiesce simplement de la tête : j'ai gagné.

« Je ne veux pas que le FBI gagne Evans... Il faut donc que vous résolviez ce meurtre et cette affaire avant eux. Vous avez carte blanche. »

_''Et moi je ne veux pas que les Aurors s'en mêlent... Est-ce qu'on leur a demandé quelque chose à eux ?''_

« Ne vous en faîtes pas monsieur. »

Il me tend un autre dossier, probablement le début d'enquête sur la disparition de la fillette.

« Je veux que vous alliez chez Malfoy et que vous preniez... Je sais pas moi, des empreintes, des cheveux, n'importe quoi de suspect et que vous trouviez une piste. Fouillez chez lui, vérifiez son emploi du temps, demandez si quelqu'un a vu la fillette avec quelqu'un de suspect... Bref faîtes votre boulot. »

« Je le ferai chef. »

« Bien Evans... J'ai confiance en vous mais... Ne me décevez pas ! »

Je me lève et, après un dernier au revoir, je disparais dans mon bureau. Tout d'abord, regarder ce qu'ont trouvé les autres agents. Mouais... Pas grand-chose. Ils ont relevé quelques empreintes, mais elles n'appartiennent qu'à Malfoy, sa fille et quelques uns de leurs amis. Zabini, Nott, Parkinson... Alors comme ça il les voit toujours ?

Mes souvenirs dérivent bien malgré moi, et je revois les moments heureux passés avec Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus ou même Ginny... Sans parler de la famille Weasley. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû partir sans leur donner d'explications ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû tellement changer mon apparence ?

Je tente de me re-concentrer sur le dossier, mais rien n'y fait. Les images de mes amis flottent sans cesse devant mes yeux, et je sens que je vais bientôt craquer si ça continue... Ils me manquent tellement.

Une seule solution : appeler Malfoy. Moi qui redoutais cet appel, voilà que c'est ma dernière échappatoire. Je ne suis vraiment pas normal...

Malfoy répond rapidement. Sans doute a-t-il passé sa matinée à côté du téléphone – voir même sa nuit – en attente d'un appel de notre service lui disant qu'on a retrouvé sa fille... Sa voix est fatiguée, mais dès que je dis mon nom, elle prend une énergie nouvelle : celle qu'on tous leurs parents quand on les appelle aux sujets de leurs enfants disparus. Malheureusement, j'annonce plutôt les décès d'habitude. J'espère que je n'aurai pas à le faire avec Malfoy. Je ne _veux_ pas le faire avec Malfoy.

« Harry ! Des nouvelles de Shana ? » me demande-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Je... A vrai dire non. »

« Oh... »

Sa voix se fait plus triste, plus mélancolique et on dirait que ce ''Oh'' est la seule chose qu'il a réussit à sortir de sa bouche, à extraire de son cœur.

« Je... J'aurai besoin de passer chez toi pour... Pour l'enquête. »

« Tes collègues sont déjà passés hier. »

« Hier ce n'était pas moi qui était en charge de l'affaire. »

« Tu es en charge de l'affaire ? »

Sa voix a reprit cet enthousiasme qu'il avait quand je l'ai appelé. A-t-il tellement confiance en moi ? Mais j'ai tellement peur de le décevoir. Et si on ne retrouvait jamais sa fille ? Et si elle était morte ? Me ferait-il encore confiance ? C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte de tout le poids qui repose sur mes épaules.

« Il y a eu un... nouvel élément, si on peut dire, qui a convaincu mon chef de me laisser mener l'affaire. »

« Et quel est-il ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire... Du moins pas par téléphone. »

Il y a une petite pause, et je peux l'entendre respirer fortement. Comme s'il s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer...

« Evans ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci de t'occuper de cette affaire... »

« Ne me remercie pas. J'ai autant envie que toi de retrouver ta fille... »

« Je t'attends. »

Il raccroche. Je souffle un grand coup. Il me fait toujours cet effet bizarre, même au téléphone, même après cinq ans. Je reste assis un petit moment sur ma chaise, avant de me décider à me lever. Je prends le dossier, ma mallette pour les empreintes – même si je pense que je n'en aurais pas besoin. Si ce sont des sorciers qui ont enlevés Shana, ça allait être dur de la retrouver. Il suffit d'un ''Alohomora'', d'un sort de transplanage et c'est joué. De plus, les Aurors sont bien plus compétents pour retrouver les sorts qu'un simple policier moldu, même si ce policier est Harry Potter.

Je me décide enfin à prendre ma voiture et à rejoindre Malfoy. Il habite dans un bel immeuble, et je suis étonné de voir qu'il ne loge plus dans un manoir. Il a donc tellement changé ? Qu'est devenu le Malfoy fier qui refusait de quitter le monde magique et son manoir ? Pourquoi, n'étais-je pas là lors de son changement ?

Je me décide enfin à sortir de la voiture. Je regarde sur la sonnette : Malfoy est au cinquième étage. J'appuie sur le bouton ouvre porte et monte les cinq étages à pied. Une fois devant sa porte, j'hésite quelque peu, avant de sonner. Il ouvre rapidement, et une sorte de soulagement traverse ses lèvres. Sans un mot, il se décale pour me laisser entrer. J'entre dans ce qui semble être le salon. Une grande fenêtre, un canapé, une table basse, une télévision, une bibliothèque et quelques photos, voilà à peu près tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce. Mais, à bien y regarder, on peut voir quelques poupées traîner, la table basse coloriée, et plusieurs dessins accrochés aux murs...

« Assied-toi, je t'en prie. » me dit-il en me montrant le canapé.

Je m'assois, continuant de regarder autour de moi. La vie avec Malfoy me manque, alors qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment existée... Sauf si on compte les rendez-vous en cachette dans sa chambre de préfet...

« Tu as du nouveau ? » me demande-t-il sans détour en me tendant une tasse de café alors que je n'ai rien demandé, et en prenant place à côté de moi.

« Oui... » répondis-je laconiquement en buvant une gorgée de café.

« Et... ? »

« Un fli... Enfin un policier qui se chargeait de l'enquête sur ta fille a été retrouvé mort ce matin. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et ce n'est pas tout... Mon chef m'a dit que les Aurors étaient sur le coup... »

« Les Aurors ? Ça veut dire que... »

« Exactement. Ce n'est pas des moldus qui ont enlevé ta fille. »

« Mais qui... Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire avec le monde magique... Alors pourquoi ? »

Sa voix tremble et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à notre rupture – ce qui est très malvenu dans ce genre de situation. Pourquoi, alors que tout allait bien dans ma vie, Malfoy refait-il surface ?

« Je ne sais pas Malfoy... C'est ce que je vais tenter de découvrir. Mais il faut que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras Harry. »

Harry... C'est dingue. Rien qu'à la vue de Malfoy, tout mon passé refait surface, ce passé que j'avais mit tellement de temps et tellement de soin à enterrer. Ce prénom, ça va faire cinq ans que je ne l'ai plus entendu.

« Je veux que tu me promette que tu ne diras rien aux Aurors, ni à personne. Les seuls renseignements que tu dois donner, c'est à moi et à moi seul, tu as compris ? »

« Je ne comptais pas parler de ça à quelqu'un d'autre de toute façon. »

« Bien. »

Je me lève et dépose ma tasse de café finie sur la table basse.

« Est-ce que tu as toujours ta baguette ? »

Il acquiesce, avant de disparaître dans une des pièces et de revenir avec.

« Est-ce que tu t'en ais servit récemment ? »

« Je ne m'en sers plus depuis cinq ans. »

« Je reviendrai demain avec ma baguette... Il faut que je regarde si la chambre de ta fille n'a pas subit de sort. »

Il acquiesce. Je le salue et rentre chez moi. Hayden n'est plus là. Un petit mot sur la table basse dans le couloir m'annonce qu'il est partit chez un copain à lui qui avait besoin d'aide. Tant mieux...

J'ouvre un tiroir dans ma chambre, puis une petite boîte, cachée dans le renforcement. Dès que j'ai ma baguette en main, je sens la magie irradier mon bras. C'est tellement fort que j'en lâche la baguette. Cinq ans... Une éternité pour un sorcier. Pourtant, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais cessé de l'utiliser. Les formules des sorts me reviennent bien malgré moi, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un ''Reparo'' sur le miroir à moitié brisé, dû à nos derniers ébats, à Hayden et moi.

J'ai l'impression de revivre... Je me revois encore à Poudlard, apprenant à lancer des sorts en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron... Je secoue la tête, décidé à faire partir ces pensées. Je range la baguette dans ma mallette et revient dans la chambre. Un coup d'oeil au miroir me fige.

Est-ce vraiment moi cet homme à l'allure si androgyne, aux cheveux si longs, à la cicatrice qui zèbre mon oeil droit ? Est-ce vraiment moi cet homme aux habits si noirs, au piercing à la lèvre gauche, aux yeux sans lunettes ? Les seuls vestiges de mon passé sont mes yeux verts et cette couleur noir jais qu'ont mes cheveux, même s'ils ne sont plus du tout indisciplinés. Même ma célèbre cicatrice en formez d'éclair à disparut.

Et là, devant ce miroir, une question me vient. Qui suis-je ?

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

**

**Pas génial... Même très nul je trouve. Je suis vraiment super déçue de ce chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi, y a un truc qui me dérange. Enfin brzf, j'espère qu'à vous il vous aura plut ^^ **

**Je sais que j'ai prit du temps à poster cette suite et je m'en excuse, mais bon, vous me connaissez : je ne poste jamais rapidement --'. j'avais promit un chapitre de "Juste une histoire..." pour Noël, qui n'est toujours pas terminé --'. Je ne sais pas quand il arrivera, je ne sais même pas s'il arrivera à vrai dire. Je suis désolée, j'avais vraiment envie de le faire, mais l'inspiration n'est pas venue, elle. J'ai donc préféré ne rien poster. Je préfère ça à écrire de la merde par obligation. Donc bon, pour ceux qui voulaient ce chapitre, je m'excuse platement. **

**Bisous à vous toutes, et BONNE ANNEE ! **

**music67love**

**PS : Kaya, si tu passe par là... J'espère que tu vas mieux...  
**


	4. Du nouveau

**A la recherche de celle que tu aimes****  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (je ne fais plus que ça XD)  
_

_Rating: M !!  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J. (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Je l'ai quitté quand il m'a avoué ça... Et maintenant, il faut que je l'aide à retrouver celle qu'il aime. Mais arriverais-je à taire mes sentiments pour lui? POV Harry  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Voui voui... Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic (qui a dit encore?? xD).

* * *

_

**RARS ANONYMES : **

**lydie **: Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut xD... Oui, t'as vu les Aurors jouent le rôle du FBI, même si bon, ils ne sont pas très malin, parce que dire "moldu" devant tout le monde, ça te met tout de suite la puce à l'oreille... Surtout que le FBI c'est en Amérique, mais bon... ^^

**elle sid **: Mais enfin... Il est gentil Hayden, pourquoi personne ne l'aime ?? Heureusement que Ryry est là xD

**Slyth'princess **: Ah... Le problème viendrait d'Hayden ?? Tu es sûre ?? lol... Mais non voyons, tu n'est ABSOLUMENT pas de partit prit voyons xD... Tout le monde sait que tu n'aimes pas du tout Draco mdr. PTDR : "Au fait, moi je sais qui il est Ry, c'est le futur amant-copain-fiancé-mari-toutcequetuveuxdanscegenre de Dray!" C'est pas con comme réponse, mais je pense pas que c'est ce qu'il attend comme réponse lui ^^ Ne t'en fais pas, ta reviews ne sert pas à rien, la preuve, elle m'a bien fait rire :p

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

* * *

**Du nouveau**

Un cliquetis dans la serrure m'informe qu'Hayden vient de rentrer.

« Terry ? »

« J'suis là ! » crié-je de la chambre. Qui suis-je ? Quand ais-je tellement changé ?

« Bah... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Terry ? T'es en cris de narcissisme aiguë ? » demanda mon petit-ami en se collant derrière moi et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. « M'enfin je te comprends... T'es trop sexe, tu le sais ? »

Sa remarque ne put m'empêcher de sourire. Qui suis-je ? Un mec trop sexe. Ca me plait assez comme réponse.

« J'ai besoin de sexe... » lui dis-je soudainement en me retournant pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Mon amant sourit contre ma bouche, avant de brusquement me plaquer contre le miroir, qui fit un bruit qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Oulà... Je crois qu'on vient de le recasser... » dis-je en souriant. « Heureusement que j'ai le dos solide ! »

« Tu n'as rien ? » me demande tout de même Hayden, visiblement inquiet. Comment lui dire que je ne ressens presque aucune douleurs depuis la Guerre ?

« Moi non, mais le miroir a l'air d'en avoir prit un sacré coup. »

Mon brun m'embrasse à nouveau, avant de me pousser sur le lit.

« On sera mieux ici... » me murmure-t-il, et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Ses mains commencent à peine à taquiner mon sexe que mon portable se met à sonner. De lassitude, ma tête retombe sur le matelas et rebondis un instant.

« Tu dois vraiment répondre ? » me demande mon amant, les yeux suppliants.

« Désolé Hayden... Mais si c'est le boulot, c'est peut-être important. »

Il soupire, avant de déloger sa main de là où elle était. Un dernier soupir et il attrape mon portable pour me le tendre. Ah non, ce n'est pas le boulot. C'est un numéro inconnu. Qui est-ce qui peut bien vouloir me déranger sur mon numéro personnel à cette heure ? Je décroche quand même, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être important.

« Oui ? » demandé-je prudemment.

« Harry ? C'est Draco. »

Draco ? Comment a-t-il fait pour se procurer mon numéro de portable ? Bah... Des relations de boulot je suppose. S'il et avocat, ce n'est pas ce qui doit lui manquer. Mon petit-ami me regarde, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard. D'un signe de la main, je lui fais comprendre que je lui expliquerai plus tard.

« Mr Malfoy ? Que voulez-vous ? »

« Mr Malfoy ? Ca ne va pas bien Harry ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas au travail, je suis chez moi. »

« Oh... Je vois... Je te dérange ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ? »

« J'ai eu un message des ravisseurs de Shana. » me dit-il, un peu paniqué.

Je me lève d'un bond, manquant de percuter la mâchoire d'Hayden avec ma tête. Ce dernier se poussa heureusement à temps et me regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si j'étais devenu fou. Il faut dire que j'ai l'air assez bizarre à tenter de refermer mon pantalon avec une seule main – et la gauche en plus.

« Par quel moyen ? Par téléphone, avec une lettre... ? »

« Par Patronus. »

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Les gens qui ont enlevé la fille de Draco sont des sorciers. Mais s'ils ont utilisé un patronus, ça veut dire qu'ils ont utilisé la magie. Et s'ils ont utilisé la magie, alors j'ai une chance de retrouver leur trace.

« J'arrive tout de suite. Le temps de venir chez vous en voiture et je suis là. »

« Merci Harry... »

« C'est mon job. »

Je raccroche rapidement et mets le portable dans la poche de mon pantalon. Il faudrait que je récupère ma baguette, mais avec Hayden dans la chambre, ça ne vas pas être une mince affaire.

« C'était qui ? »

« Un type à qui ont a enlevé la fille. Il a eu un message des ravisseurs. »

« Il faut que tu partes ? »

« Oui... Je suis désolé Hayden, on remettra ça quand je rentrerai. »

« Okay... » me dit mon amant en soupirant. « Je vais bosser un peu en t'attendant. » ajoute-t-il en se levant pour aller dans le salon, non sans m'embrasser rapidement.

Bon, un bon point, je n'ai pas eu à lui demander de sortir de la chambre. J'attends qu'il disparaisse complètement de ma vue pour aller récupérer ma baguette, que je cache entre l'intérieur de ma chemise et de mon pantalon. Pas génial comme cachette, mais je n'ai pas de robe de sorcier sous la main alors ça fera l'affaire.

« Tu reviens quand ? » me demande encore une fois Hayden avant que je ne passe la porte d'entrée.

« Je ne sais pas... Tout dépendra de ce que je trouverai une fois là-bas. »

Il soupire, avant de me lancer un « Je comprends. » et de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. Ca me fait mal au cœur de le planter comme ça, surtout que ça fait la deuxième fois dans la même journée, mais je n'y peux rien. Ce sont les contraintes d'être l'amant d'un flic.

« Et puis, ton boulot n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. » me dit soudain mon amant, alors que j'allais fermer la porte derrière moi. « Tu as les menottes gratuites. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque et ferme la porte, avant que je ne rentre pour lui sauter dessus – ce qui ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée.

**OooOooO**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin chez Draco. Je n'eus même pas le temps de sonner, qu'il m'ouvrit immédiatement. Son visage avait l'air encore plus blanc que d'habitude et de grosses cernes violettes se creusaient sous ses yeux. Malgré ça, il ne perdait rien de sa beauté légendaire.

« Tu as fait vite. » me dit-il en fermant la porte derrière moi, une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« J'habite pas loin de chez toi. » fais-je alors en haussant les épaules. « Alors, ce patronus ? »

« Ah oui. » fit-il, comme s'il venait soudain de s'en rappeler. « Il est arrivé lorsque j'étais dans mon bureau. »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il m'entraîna dans son bureau. La pièce avait un aspect assez confortable et, au milieu, trônait un immense bureau en chêne où un ordinateur portable était resté allumé.

« Okay... De quelle forme était-il ? »

« C'était un lion. »

« Adulte ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien... » fais-je en sortant ma baguette pour lancer un sort. « As-tu fait de la magie dans cette pièce il n'y a pas longtemps ? »

« Non, comme je te l'ai dit, ça va faire une éternité que je n'ai plus touché à ma baguette magique. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Quoi ''comment ça se fait'' ? » me demande-t-il, estomaqué.

« Bah oui, comment ça se fait ? T'es sorcier non ? Tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant à utiliser la magie pour retrouver ta fille ? »

Il soupire et détourne la tête. Me cacherait-il quelque chose ?

« J'ai eu... un petit problème avec mes pouvoirs il y a quelques années. »

« Un petit problème ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... »

« J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs. »

« Co... Comment ça tu as perdu tes pouvoirs ? Comment est-ce que ça se fait ? »

« C'est une longue histoire... Et ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Si on s'occupait plutôt de ce patronus ? »

« Hum oui, tu as raison. » acquiescé-je.

Trois ou quatre sorts plus tard, j'avais une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle pour Draco... et pour sa fille aussi, par extension.

« Bon alors, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que j'ai réussit à isoler la source de magie... »

« C'est super ça ! Ca veut dire qu'on peut savoir qui a lancé le sort ! » me coupe-t-il, visiblement heureux.

« … la mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'il est impossible de savoir qui – ou quoi – a lancé ce sort. » continué-je, comme si je n'avais pas été coupé.

« Comment ça c'est impossible ? Il y a forcément un moyen ! » explose-t-il, déçut.

« La magie est comme... cryptée. Il me faudrait du matériel d'expert pour réussir à savoir de qui elle provient. »

« Dans ce cas, j'appelle tout de suite les Aurors. »

« Non ! » m'écriai-je en m'interposant entre Draco et le téléphone. « Tu m'as appelé, non ? Alors fais-moi confiance et laisse-moi m'occuper de ta fille. »

« Mais... »

« Je la retrouverai, je te le promets. »

Ses mains se retrouvent soudain devant ses yeux et un sanglot le traverse. Serait-il en train de pleurer ?

« Draco... » fais-je simplement en le prenant dans mes bras. Ses mains se délogent de son visage pour venir s'agripper dans mon dos et des larmes salées viennent s'échouer sur mon épaule. « Je la retrouverai, je te le promets... Tu me fais confiance, n'est pas ? »

Je le sens acquiescer contre mon cou. Il est si faible par moments...

« Est-ce que tu as prévenu Ginny ? »

« Elle est... Elle est en voyage avec Hermione. »

« D'accord. Tu viens t'asseoir dans le canapé ? Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. »

Il acquiesce à nouveau et se détache de mes bras pour s'asseoir sur le canapé présent dans le bureau. Je reviens cinq minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau, qu'il s'empresse de boire. Une fois vide, je vais le poser sur le bureau et m'assied à côté de lui.

« Que t'as dit le patronus ? »

Un nouveau sanglot le traverse mais aucunes larmes ne coulent de ses yeux cette fois.

« Il m'a dit... Il m'a dit que je ne devais pas essayer de récupérer Shana. Il m'a dit qu'il savait que les Aurors étaient sur le coup, mais que je ne devais pas me faire d'espoir parce que, selon eux, ils ne trouveront jamais rien. »

« Il n'a pas parlé de moi ? »

Il secoue la tête négativement. Visiblement, les ravisseurs ne savent pas qu'Harry Potter est sur leur trace. Ils savent sûrement que Terrence Evans les recherche, mais ils ne doivent pas porter plus d'importance que ça à un petit flic moldu. Bien... Ca veut dire que j'ai le champ libre pour faire mon enquête et que, visiblement, personne ne viendra m'embêter. D'autant plus que les Aurors croient que nous avons laissés tomber l'affaire.

« J'ai un plan qui pourrait nous permettre d'avancer plus rapidement. Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu m'aides. »

« Tout ce que tu veux Harry... Dis-moi juste ce qu'il faut que je fasse. »

« Tu vas m'aider à entrer au Ministère de la Magie. »

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Alors hum... Je vais poser la même question que pour "Mon coeur" : il y a encore quelqu'un ?? xD... Surtout que cette fic ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté (pour tout vous dire, j'avais presque oublié que je l'avais écrite, c'est pour dire --'). Celles (ceux ?) qui ont lu(e)s MC savent que j'ai promis un nouveau chapitre d'un histoire avant le mois d'aoüt, et bien voilà, pour une fois, c'est parole tenue. Mais je vais faire mieux : je promet un nouveau chapitre de FDT avant la fin du mois de juillet. Si c'est pas beau ça hein ! xD**

**Donc si il reste quelques survivant(e)s, n'hésitez pas à poster une reviews ^^**

**Bisous,**

**music67love**


	5. Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie

**A la recherche de celle que tu aimes****  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: HPDM (je ne fais plus que ça XD)  
_

_Rating: M !  
_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling (hélas!)  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin, ceci est un slash._

_Résumé: Je l'ai quitté quand il m'a avoué ça... Et maintenant, il faut que je l'aide à retrouver celle qu'il aime. Mais arriverais-je à taire mes sentiments pour lui? POV Harry  
_

* * *

**« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. »**

La nuit est noire et la lune recouverte de nuages. Malgré tout, on parvient facilement à repérer la vieille cabine téléphonique. Nous nous y engouffrons rapidement et Draco tend la main vers le vieux téléphone avec une hésitation palpable.

« Draco ! » chuchoté-je . « C'est pas le moment de fléchir ! »

« Tu as raison… J'espère que le code n'a pas changé depuis… »

Son moment d'hésitation disparait rapidement – il a dû penser à sa fille – et il compose rapidement les numéros. Une voix métallique retentit soudain et je faillis sursauter, n'étant passé qu'une seule fois par ce chemin et en cinquième année qui plus est ! Malfoy, lui, resta de marbre.

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »

Même à minuit le message de bienvenu ne change pas. A croire qu'il est normal de venir à cette heure !

« Robert Downey, avocat. On m'a demandé d'escorter un prisonnier sorcier ici. »

« Quel est le nom du prisonnier ? »

« Jude Law. »

A l'entente de mon soi-disant nom, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Jude Law… Et pourquoi pas Brad Pitt tant qu'on y est ? Quand à celui de Malfoy… Il a décidé de nous rejouer _Sherlock Holmes_ ou quoi ?

« Merci. Veuillez prendre votre badge et l'attacher bien en vue sur votre robe. »

Je souris à nouveau. Comme si tous les visiteurs portaient une robe ! Enfin bref… Malfoy prend rapidement son badge et l'attache sur la poche de son costume et je fais de même – enfin sur mon pull quoi.

« Alors comme ça on fantasme sur _Sherlock Holmes_ ? » chuchoté-je en souriant.

« Seulement les acteurs Potty. » rétorque-t-il, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes priés de vous soumettre à une fouille et de présenter votre baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité situé au fond de l'atrium. »

Tandis que le plancher se dérobe sous nos pieds, nous faisant descendre à la manière d'un ascenseur, je murmure pour moi-même : « Bien sûr… Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je n'ai pas donné mon vrai nom ? Pour me faire attraper quand on va vérifier ma baguette magique bien sûr ! »

Malfoy ne répondit pas – à vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu – et avance dans le hall d'une démarche quelque peu hésitante.

« Tu es sûr d'y arriver ? » me demande-t-il soudain.

« Hé ! Je suis Harry Potter, l'Elu ! Aurais-tu déjà oublié ? » répondis-je en riant.

Il se contente d'hausser les épaules et ne répondis pas. Malgré mon apparente bonne humeur, j'étais nerveux. Et si je loupe mon sort ? Et si ma signature magique s'identifie quand même, malgré toutes mes précautions ?

« Hé vous ! » nous interpelle soudain le garde.

Plus le temps de réfléchir. Je lance le sort, le cri pour être sûr et, d'un coup, temps semble se stopper et le peu de personnes présentes tombent à terre, plongées dans un profond sommeil. Je regarde ma baguette, incrédule.

« J'ai réussit ! Oh putain j'ai réussit ! »

« T'es Harry Potter non ? » me dit Malfoy en souriant.

« C'est vrai… » soufflé-je

Son sourire m'hypnotise et j'ai l'envie délirante de l'embrasser. Mais la pensée de mon amant endormi me revient brusquement en mémoire et je chasse donc les lèvres de Malfoy de mes pensées. Je suis avec Hayden maintenant. Malfoy c'était avant, c'était dans une autre vie – une vie révolue à présent.

« Harry ? Ca va ? »

« Oui oui… Bon, faut qu'on se dépêche parce que le sort ne dure qu'une heure. Tu sais où on peut trouver le détecteur ? »

« J'ai bossé au Ministère un an, donc s'ils ne l'ont pas bougé de place je sais où il est. »

Je le suis docilement. Il emprunte un escalier situé à l'écart et que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué et descend d'un pas rapide les marches. Je ne sais combien de marches et de paliers plus tard, on se retrouve dans un immense couloir. Il fait nuit noire au dehors mais la lumière est telle qu'on se dirait en plein jour… C'est fout ce qu'un peu de magie peut faire ! Malfoy enjambe plusieurs corps et tourne soudain à droite. J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à le suivre, parce que je ne connais absolument pas le Ministère et parce que je suis obligé de regarder où je marche pour ne pas écraser quelqu'un. Après un temps plus au moins long, il s'arrête brusquement devant une porte et je manque de lui rentrer dedans – vive les réflexes ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour la reconnaître, parce qu'elle est exactement pareil que les dizaines de portes devant lesquelles nous sommes passés.

« Là on aurait besoin de ta magie. » chuchote-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de chuchoter, ils sont tous en train de dormir ! » dis-je en lançant un _Alohomora_ sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté et j'en fus quelque peu surpris. Ils sont sacrément confiants dans ce Ministère !

La lumière s'alluma automatiquement quand on entra. Il ne me fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour repérer le détecteur. Une seconde de plus et je referme la porte derrière nous, non sans avoir créé un hologramme du détecteur afin de brouiller quelque peu les pistes. Puis on remonta les escaliers et on reprit la cabine pour sortir.

« Le Ministère de la Magie vous remercie de votre visite. » dit la voix de femme et je souris. Pas sûr qu'ils en soient vraiment ravis.

**OooOooO**

« Alors ? »

« Du calme Malfoy ! Laisse-moi deux secondes. »

Enfin un petit plus quoi… L'étrange machine ronde ne comporte aucun boutons et je ne me rappelle plus de la formule qui permet de le faire fonctionner. Ça va donc bien faire dix minutes que je sors toutes les formules qui me passent par la tête. La machine s'est donc transformée successivement en poule (Malfoy a d'ailleurs eu une peur bleue), en rat, en Véracrasse et en lutin bleue. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si je ne me souviens que de mes formules de Métamorphose quand même ? Cinq sorts et quatre transformations plus tard, l'objet s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un écran noir. Je suis trop fort quand même ! Malfoy pourrait au moins m'applaudir ! Bon, ok, c'est un moment critique, mais tout de même !

« Et maintenant ? » demande Malfoy.

« Bah euh… J'imagine qu'on la met dans ton bureau et qu'on regarde ce qu'il se passe. »

« Tu imagines ? »

« Bah oui… Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en approcher une pour de vrai. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Malfoy se taper la tête de la paume de la main. Oui, bon, j'ai réussit à l'allumer, c'est le principal non ?

J'emmène donc la bête dans le bureau de Malfoy et la pose à terre. Soudain, l'engin se met à faire de drôle de bruits et à tourner sur elle-même.

« Heu… C'est normal ça ? » demande le blond, quelque peu inquiet.

« Je sais pas… »

Son manège s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard et je m'approche donc prudemment de la machine. Sur l'écran noir, il y a écrit quelque chose que je m'empresse de prendre en note.

« J'ai la signature magique. »

« Et c'est qui alors ? »

Malfoy s'approche de moi, plein d'espoir.

« Je ne sais pas encore. Tu vois, une signature magique, c'est comme une adresse IP : des numéros qui se suivent et pour les déchiffrer tu dois t'y connaître un minimum. »

« Et tu t'y connais, hein ? »

Il a un tel regain d'espoir que je ne peux pas le contredire.

« Disons qu'avec un bon livre je dois pouvoir y arriver. »

« Tu y arriveras hein ? »

Encore ce foutu espoir dans la voix. Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si je n'y arrive pas ? Si c'est trop tard ?

« Bien sûr. Et je peux déjà t'affirmer une chose : les ravisseurs ne sont pas des pros… Même s'ils sont parvenus à crypter leur signature magique, ils n'ont pas réussit à la supprimer totalement. »

« C'est bon signe n'est-ce pas ? »

… Mais ils ont peut-être réussit à la rendre introuvable…

« Oui. »

Son sourire oscille entre joie et tristesse et je ne peux m'empêcher de rajouter, juste pour le rassurer :

« Je la retrouverais. Je te le promets. »

« Je te crois. » me dit-il.

Il s'est rapproché de moi à tel point que je peux sentir son parfum. Un peu plus épicé qu'il y a cinq ans, mais il garde toujours cette délicieuse odeur de lui. Je ferme les yeux parce que je ne veux pas voir les siens – et je veux m'abreuver de cette odeur. Il pose soudain ses lèvres sur les miennes et je rouvre les yeux de stupeur. Le contact est bref, pas intense non, juste bref. Et j'aimerai goûter ses lèvres à nouveau. Mais Hayden m'attend – Hayden à qui je n'ai pas dit que je partais. Je me sens déjà assez coupable de ça, ce n'est pas le moment d'embrasser un autre.

« Merci. » me murmure-t-il.

« Tu me remercieras quand j'aurais retrouvé Shana. »

Et je cours hors de la pièce, hors de l'appartement, loin de lui et de mes souvenirs qui me déchirent de plus en plus depuis qu'il est revenu.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Presque un an s'est écoulé entre ces deux chapitres et, pour tout vous dire, je suis morte de honte... Maintenant que c'est les vacances (oui, bon, y a le bac mais ça compte pas xD), je compte m'y remettre sérieusement et tenter d'ajouter au moins un chapitre à toutes mes histoires qui en attende un désespérément ! ^^**

**Merci pour vos si gentilles reviews. Même si je n'y répond plus en ce moment, sachez qu'elles me touchent énormément et qu'elles me motivent pour écrire (comme disais Do' sur FB ^^)**

**Bisous à celles (ceux ?) qui ont eu le courage de venir me livre après tout ce temps, ne vous inquiétez pas, mes histoires seront toutes finies !**

**music67love**


End file.
